


Would you be my Quarantine?

by emanzigaytion



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Meet-Cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-04
Updated: 2020-12-28
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:14:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,698
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27882817
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emanzigaytion/pseuds/emanzigaytion
Summary: Quarantine AULexa is feeling a bit under the weather, a mixture of being alone in a global pandemic and seasonal depression kicking in. When she sees the paper by a streetlight she decides to take a chance.
Relationships: Clarke Griffin/Lexa
Comments: 4
Kudos: 72





	1. Out into the Void

Lexa went through her quarantine routine. Being in her third year at university, stress was never far from her mind. Add in a mix of pandemic and depression and you've got the condition in which she's been in for months now. Her sister Anya had moved away three years prior, so she had to wait out the pandemic on her own. Sit and wait, maybe drink some herbal tea when the stress was too much. And her saviour in need: incense sticks. So, all in all, things could definitely be better, but things could also be worse. She had an apartement, enough money to get by, and enough incense sticks and scented candles to last a lifetime. In the mornings she got up, showered and put on some jeans. Oftentimes that proved to be the limit of her daily activities, but some days she would go out and take a walk around the local park or go shopping for groceries. Today it was the latter. She had packed her facemask, brought her wallet and hand sanitizer with her, grabbed the keys and heading out. It was a cloudy day, so not many people roamed the streets. She was glad, she didn't like to deal with people when her mood was on the low, especially if they were people she didn't even like or know. Being near people also didn't seem like the best idea right now, as there was a pandemic. The facemasks had exactly one big advantage that no one else seemed to care about. It acted as a barrier from people. On her bad days, the mask actually helped her feel safe. Like a little part of home she took everywhere. It shielded her facial expressions from others, and that helped way more than most other things. 

On her way to the store Lexa had already carefully put on the mask, pulling her jacket a little tighter around her shoulders. It was cold out. In the store she worked fast, picking up some vegetables and a few packets of rice and noodles. At the cash register she realized that she had forgotten an essential part of her trip. The bag, she had left her shopping bag at home. So, she stacked up everything in her arms and fumbled a little. She really should have thought of taking the bag with her, but it would work for now. Her apartement was only a short distance from the supermarket. When she felt her grip on one of the zucchini in her arms loosen she quickly looked down and began shuffeling the items so she could get a better grip. Bad idea, as it turned out. Her head suddenly impacted with something hard and she stumbled back. Looking up she saw the perpetrator: A lamppost. She had just walked into a lamppost. To make matters worse she had dropped the food in shock. This day really had it out for her. She started gathering up erverything, kneeling in front of the lamppost. When she had gathered everything in her arms again she saw a sheet of paper lying on the ground. She grabbed it, not thinking twice about it. There was a number scribbled down below. On the top of the page there were few words written. "Would you be my quarantine?" stood there in bold letters. Lexa furrowed her eyebrows. First of all, that was a bad pun. Second of all, ... maybe she would like to be. Human contact was a rare treat these days, and she truly missed it. Later on she would never be able to point to what exactly made her do it, but she took the paper home, neatly folded and stuck into her back pockets. 

-

She found the sheet of paper a week later. It was laundry day, and she really had to wash her jeans. When clearing out her pockets the paper fluttered to the ground. Lexa set it on the table and didn't think about it for a bit. But later, when she saw it again, she picked it up and let her eyes roam the page. It was an absolutely crazy idea, but somehow she adored the idea of someone putting their heart out there, asking random people to connect. Sure, it was a recipe for desaster and it was probably bound to fail, but maybe not. Lexa had found it after all, maybe this ludicrous idea of a stranger could be a good thing. She grabbed her phone and save the number und QT, quarantine. There was a whatsapp account under the number, so she opened a new chat and typed out a message.

5:36 PM  
Lexa: Could you be my galentine?

It was an absolutely stupid response, but it was on the same level as the invitation to chat had been. It seemed to fit that persons humor. Of course, after sending it Lexa doubted her plan much more than she had before. Now that person had her number. What would she do if this turned out to be as stupid of an idea as she thought it to be? Glancing back at the phone she saw no reply had been send. She started chewing on the inside of her cheeks nervously. That's why she didn't do human interactions. It was a nerveracking endavour. She tapped on the display twice. No new messages. Well, for now she would put away the phone and make herself a good cup of herbal tea. 

6:03 PM  
QT: Hey! I see me screaming into the void actually had an outcome. Glad to see you're punny ^^

Lexa read the response and had to laugh out loud. The humor was all over the place, but still. This person had humor. It could be a lot worse.

6:05 PM  
Lexa: Hey stranger. The void seemed to have the idea we should talk. 

6:07 PM  
QT: How so?  
Lexa: Let's say I found the leaflet after a smaller accident.  
QT: There's gotta be a story there. Wanna tell me?  
Lexa: I mean I could. But it's weird, I mean we don't know each other.  
QT: Name's Clarke ;) Now you know me

6:08  
Lexa: :D You don't give up, do you?  
Lexa: My Name's Lexa  
QT: Never. So, now that we got that out of the way, wanna tell me the story?  
Lexa: I don't know? Is this weird? I mean. You could be anybody.  
QT: We could talk on the phone? Voices do carry more personality than texts.  
Lexa: Okay.  
Lexa: Now?  
QT: sure :)

QT is calling

Lexa stared down at her phone nervously. What the hell had she gotten herself into. Well, QT seemed okay so why not. She took a deep breath and pressed the accept call button. 

"Hi there stranger." A raspy voice came out of the phone's speaker. Lexa was speechless. The guy was a girl. She had thought Clarke was a guy. But she was a girl, with a raspy but sweet voice. Lexa shut her eyes for a second. That voice send shivers down her spine. Was she really so starved of human connection. A voice in the back of her head told her that no, that was not the reason. That girl's voice was incredibly sexy, and Lexa was simply too gay for this shit. 

"H-Hi" she stuttered into the phone, facepalming at that stupid reaction. "How are you doing?" she asked. That was how people started a conversation, right? A deep laugh came from the speaker. 

"You're cute, Lexa." was the response she got. "So, tell me the story of how the void lured you to contacting me?" Lexa could almost picture the smile she heard through those words.


	2. QTs and cuties

They had talked for almost two hours, until Clarke regrettably had to go. She had told Lexa that she worked at the local grocery store a few hours a week while going to university. She studied Medicine, and to say that Lexa was impressed would have been an enormous understatement. She was simply awestruck by how much energy the other girl seemed to have, always helping out, in any way possible. Of course she had sat there dumbstruck at the revelation, not able to form any words as her mind was thinking a thousand thoughts a minute, of course none of them stayed long enough for her to grasp. To say it had been mortifying was maybe too mild, but the second Clarke realized she wouldn't answer she had simply taken it upon herself to talk some more about her favorite classes and professors, sometimes adding a funny anecdote for Lexa, so she could experience the stories first hand. Lexa sat and listened. She listened to Clarke talk passionately about her AC-OC course (anorganic chemistry and organic chemistry) and how she loved that her best friend actually was in that course as well. Of course, she had added almost conspiratorily, Raven was smart enough to teach the course instead of taking it. But she helped Clarke with every assignment and made sure her friend passed with flying colors. There was also the added bonus of her genius friend not only being extremely funny but also a bit of a prankster. By the end of the long long monologue Lexa was even more fascinated by Clarke, and she had now become so familiar with the girls friends through her stories that it felt as if she knew them as well. It was a weird feeling to her, but she didn't mind. It somehow reminded her that maybe social contacts were not all that bad. Just maybe at a safe distance for now. She had heard someone on a podcast talk about social distancing and how she thought that they should better coin the term physical distancing. They could still interact socially, just from a distance. In fact being a social being humans highly depended on that distinction, Lexa mused. She would know, after all. She felt better than she had in a long time after talking to a total stranger on the phone for two hours. Of course, she now knew an awful lot about said stranger. So many things in fact, that she mused calling it the beginning of a friendship. While the word didn't sit quite right with her, neither did the word acquaintances. For now, she'd try to refrain from labeling it. She had always had difficulties in social settings, and it wasn't as if she would talk to anyone about it.

She talked to Anya about it. Her sister had called her and she had been happy. It seemed that she had craved human connection, and now that she had it she let her guard down and actually smiled. Of course Anya had seen the smile she tried to bite back, after all nothing escaped the blonde, even if she was on another continent. She had questioned an annoyed Lexa until the girl told her about Clarke. Of course the first thing she received was a scolding on how reckless it was of her to even text the girl. Still, after that Anya seemed more intrigued than anything. When asked who the girl was to her now, she had simply replied with a shrug and a small "She's just my... Clarke?" That was of course not the answer she had wanted to give but it was the most sincere one. Anya had laughed at her for 4 minutes straight until she calmed down enough to repeat the words to Lexa with a shit eating grin and a raised eyebrow. All in all it could have been worse. Other than the embarassment she was fine. And even though Anya was nosey, Clarke was someone she found herself wanting to be closer to, so she didn't exactly resent Anyas implications. 

-

Lexa had spent the entire next day mindlessly re-watching a series she loved. She had always been fascinated by fantasy stories, and this series actually followed an LGBT storylie, so she had been enarmoured with it for quite a while now. Sitting on her couch, a camomile tea sitting on the small living room table, fuzzy socked feet propped up and a patchwork blanket covering her legs she looked up when her phone vibrated on the table. She bent forward and took the phone, lighting the screen only to see she had a new message. A new message from Clarke to be precise. A soft smile settled on her face as she unlocked her smartphone. The message was a slight surprise, Clarke had told her she had a long shift at the hospital today. 

6:57 PM  
QT: Hey there, you busy?

Lexa was not sure why Clarke had asked her that, after all she was the one who should definitely be busy at the moment. As far as Lexa knew her shift wouldn't end until the next morning. Personel at the hospital was streched thin due to the pandemic and now the doctors and nurses had to pull as much overtime and double shifts as their bodies could bare. That's not to say that Lexa didn't appreciate the text, she was merely... confused. With a side of slightly too happy for a simple text message. Still, she instantly replied.

6:59 PM  
Lexa: Hey you, I'm just watching something, so not busy.   
QT: Lexxx! You up for a call?   
Lexa: Aren't you supposed to work right now?  
QT: I am, but I'm on a quick break now.   
QT: And I kinda thought of you.   
QT: So how bout that call?

Lexa adjusted on the couch, pressing pause on the TV remote. She was blushing, Clarke had thought of her. Stupid hormones. That girl was way too sweet for her own good. But who was she to resist a call from the most amazing person she had talked to in quite a while? She took her phone and stared at it, making a quick decision and taking a deep breath before selecting Clarkes contact and pressing the call button.

Calling QT

There was a short pause and then she heard Clarkes husky voice through her phones speaker. She automatively let out the breath she had been holding and her entire body relaxed into the cushions of her sofa. "Hey Lex, didn't think you'd call right away but I can say it's a nice surprise." Her voice sounded a bit tired, as can be expected when working overtime in a stressful environment. Lexa couldn't help but smile at the girls greeting. She definitely could get used to the nickname. It sounded nice from the other girls lips. "Hey cutie." she greeted back, only realizing what she had said a second later, blushing profusely. "I-I mean, as in Q and T. That's kind of how I saved you in m-my phone? Be-Because of the whole 'Will you be my quarantine' thing? God, please stop me from talking any further. I swear I did not mean to call you cutie, or Q-T. Not that I don't think you're cute, I mean I don't know. God I'm so sorry, please please PLEASE stop my rambling, I..." Lexas groaned. This was officially the most embarassing thing that had happened to her in quite some time now. She shielded her eyes with her free hand, mumbling under her breath "Couldn't be anymore embarassing than this, could you Lexa.". That earned her a snort and then a soft laughter on the other line. Then Clarke spoke, a smile evident in her voice. "That's actually really sweet. I don't mind you calling me that. I reaally like it actually." The last part sounded almost bashful to Lexa, and she couldn't stop her exebrows from shooting up at the statement. "Oh really now?" she muttered teasingly. Clarke full on laughed at that. "Really now. God, you my dear Lexa are a special kind of torture, do you know that? How can anyone be so unaware of how gorgeous they are?" Lexa had to laugh at that. "You have no idea what I even look like Clarke. How can you know I'm gorgeous then?" The answer to that was way more than she had expected. Clarkes voice was soft but completely serious. "Lex you are a gorgeous person, with a gorgeous mind and that I know. Also your voice is like... It makes me tingle? So yeah, I have no idea what you look like but I know you are incredibly gorgeous." Lexa took in a sharp breath. Mabe that attraction thing was not so one-sided after all. "Just so I understand you correctly... Are you... Were you... maybe... flirting with me?" she asked carefully. When there was a silence on the other end of the call began to nervously bite on her lip. Had that just been a giant mistake? She didn't want Clarke to feel weird around her. Hell, they hadn't even talked about their sexualities, for all she knew Clarke could be straight. Or plain not interested in her. A voice on the phone brought her back from her thoughts. "Well ... would you want me to?" was the answer. "Would I -Would I WANT you to? God, Clarke how can you even ask me that?" she answered, sounding as breathless as she felt in the moment. This was happening. She didn't know how but it definitely was. She didn't feel as if she was the one in this situation, it was like she had a backseat to her own life right now. It just felt surreal. How the heck had she gathered the courage to talk to Clarke like that? "But do you?" Clarke shot back. "I have to be sure I understand you correctly, Lexa. I really don't want to screw this up." Lexa smiled at the tea in front of her, absoluetly floored by that response. " I do." she replied, voice as steady as it could be with her heart pounding inside her chest as if she had just run a marathon. "Oh thank god." came the instant reply. "I thought I had imagined all of this. But I didn't, right?" Clarke stopped short and Lexa heard her draw in a quick breath before she continued. "I didn't imagine that... this connection, right?" To Lexas surprise she sounded so incredibly vulnerable. "You didn't imagine. I feel it too. " she replied, voice quiet but sure. "Oh fuck, I definitely won't need any help staying awake for the rest of my shift now." Clarke quietly murmured, making Lexa giggle. "So, do you want to... goon a date some time?" Lexa asked her. She really fucking hoped she would say yes. "I'd be honored to, how about a skype date for now? You know, with the pandemic and all? Might be a good course of action for now?" Lexa felt like she was on cloud nine, tilting back her head and grinning at the ceiling. "That can be arranged. I'll gladly be your quarantine." she replied happily. 

-

They arranged their skype date to be a dinner date. Lexa had surprised Clarke by suggesting cooking something together while talking over video call. They would be in a casual setting and could talk a bit. Lexa had obsessed over the date for the majority of the morning. Instead of worrying about what to wear she began stress-cleaning the kitchen. And then re-organizing it. And then looking into the pantry to see if the ingredients she needed were there. To her surprise they hadn't grown legs and disappeared since she last checked, 20 minutes ago. An hour before the date she showered, dried her hair and braided it. She had picked out her outfit the day before, so now all she had to do was put it on and add some slight make up. She had never been one to wear much make up, but today she wanted to. It made her feel good about herself right now, it felt right. With a couple minutes to spare she set the laptop up in the kitchen, logging into skype. At exactly 6 PM she pressed the call button on Clarkes profile. When the image had loaded she almost gasped. Staring at her was a blonde woman with bright blue eyes and a wide nervous smile. Clarke was beyond beautiful, and Lexa could not stop her breath from catching in her throat. "Gosh you're beautiful." she whispered. No, she had not managed to form a greeting, apparently her brain could not form sentences right now. Other than her direct thoughts. She blushed profusely. Clarkes mouth suddenly fell open. Apparently now Lexas image had loaded as well. "Oh my god, Lexa. I told you I knew you were gorgeous. But boy, I didn't even have a clue." Her pupils were blown, and she blushed, looking down shyly as if she had just realized she had spoken. "Smooth" Lexa answered, smirking a bit. She was way out of her depth, or maybe in too deep? Still, it seemed as though that was just as true for her date. They would figure it out together, and the blonde put her at ease. There was a connection there, none of them could ever deny it. "So, should we pour some wine and get to cooking?" Lexa said, smiling at the laptop. Clarkes eyes lit up, and she grinned back at Lexa. "Sure thing cutie." she rasped, grabbing a bottle of wine and pouring it into her glass. They started cooking and talking, laughing and staring at each other through the screen. After a while Clarke took the wine glass and gingerly held it while continuing to talk to the brunette. When she took a sip Lexa couldn't help but stare at her lips. Oh how she hated quarantine right now, those lips were entirely too far away from hers. "God, how much I'd like to kiss you right now." she muttered, biting down on her lower lip. Clarkes eyes fixated on her lip, strained by her teeth still biting down on it. "The feeling's mutual." she rasped. "You can't even imagine." Lexa smiled at the image of Clarke, wineglass in hand, hair a bit messy, lips parted and eyes so dark they looked almost black. "Oh trust me, I can."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you liked this very short story :)  
> Stay safe and keep physical distancing.


End file.
